The use of elastomerics in combination with various circuitized substrate structures, e.g., as part of electrical connectors, is known. Examples are defined in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,902,234 (Brodsky et al.) and 5,059,129 (Brodsky et al.), both of which are assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. These patents are incorporated herein by reference.
The use of elastomers is highly desirable for several reasons, e.g., reliable contact pressure of substantial duration, resistance to adverse environmental conditions such as heat and/or moisture, compactness of design, etc. Heretofore, such elastomers typically comprised separate structures which were then aligned with an associated circuit member, e.g., a printed circuit board (as mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,129) to thereby exert pressure against the member as desired.
One particular concern with the foregoing structures has been with respect to assuring effective alignment between elastomer and substrate. Typically, such alignment has necessitated use of alignment pins, associated housing (or holder) elements, etc., thereby adding to the overall cost (and complexity) of the finished structure. Such problems, as is understood, are of particular concern when utilizing flexible circuits which are typically of very thin dielectric and include circuitry on one or both sides thereof. Alignment of and proper application of pressure against such circuitry, e.g., the pads thereof to associated pads of another circuit member is critical, particularly considering the relative minute size thereof.
As defined herein, the present invention defines the use of an elastomeric member of a new and unique design in combination with a flexible circuit or the like to assure positive force exertion against the circuit, e.g., to enable the circuit to engage another circuit. The invention assures an effective means of more positively engaging the flexible circuit and elastomeric member to thereby produce a final, circuitized structure. Still further, the invention defines a process for making an elastomeric member which can then conveniently be utilized with such a flexible circuit.
It is believed that such a circuitized substrate and method for making such substrate, as well as a method for making an elastomeric member capable of being readily utilized with same, would constitute a significant advancement in the art.